Father
by Cameron90
Summary: A story about the son of Jack Sparrow, Eric. He doesn't want to be a pirate and holds a deep grudge against his father. What will Jack do when his only son leaves suddenly? A story I started writing in grade seven and I haven't finshed yet! Please review
1. Chapter 1

Bleak. It was the only word Eric could conjure up to descibe the day. As he walked over to the starbeared side, he watched the sun rise. Even though there were loud drucken laughter of his fellow shipmates, he was

completely lost in the colour of the sky.

Eric is eleven years old and a pirate. But not on his own will, but he was born this way and was stuck with it.

Eric was a tall lanky lad who had brown hair and blue eyes. He is not the usually pirate, either. Normally, when you think pirate you'd most likely imagine a dirty, ugly holigan. But Eric was exactly the opposite. He was kind, terribly neat, and very light hearted. Even the sight of a possible battle had Eric locked in his chambers, away from danger. Many of the crew picked on him for being such a "baby", but after a while he learned to tune it out, along with the rest of his life.

The only things that gave him a reason to live were the next sunrise, sunset, and old book his ship would steal. But these things came rarely. He was always working arond the ship, at day- swabbing the deck or on look out, and at night- dinner or night duty. His other spare time was dedicated to sleep.

" You there!" shouted a low drunken voice, "...boy, tug that rope!"

Eric quickly spun around to see his father, swaying back and forth, pointing at a rope strung next to him.

He was the captain of the ship, the Black Pearl. He had long, black, dreded hair which was held back with a bandana. His eyes were dark brown and cirounded with black makeup. He had bushy, dark facial hair and was quite tanned. His name was Jack. Jack Sparrow that is, but captain to most.

Eric quickly tugged the rope as he watched his father guzzle down some rum he was holding. He regreted many things in his life but the one thing he regreted the most was his father. It was mostly because of their lack of communication. They hardly every shared any words with eachother, and practicly ignored eachother most of the time. There was no point to reason with Jack, half the time he was drunk and the other half he was somewhere trying to get drunk.

Eric had no one. His mother died of child birth so he never even new her. Knowing Jack it was probrebly soeme whore he found in Tortoga and knocked up. The thought made Eric curse his fathers name. ' it's your fault i'm stuck on this wreched peice of drift wood!' he thought.

" Breakfast!" called Anne-Maria.

All of the crew memebers rushed to the cabin's table. Eric sat at the far end, beside two horrible looking pirates. The crew all scrownged for the food, grabbing anything thing they could get their grubby hands on. Eric silently grabbed a peice of bread and listened in on any signs of a conversation. He heard his fathers voice and strained his ears to make out what they were saying.

"So Captin'," a voice that sounded like Gibbs, the first mate, said," we still planning to visit tortoga?"

" Aye. After breakfast, we'll set sail."

When Eric heard this he sighed. If there was one place he hated more then the Blak Pearl it was Tortoga. For most pirates it was paradise. In Tortoga, men could use their booty to spead on wine, women and song. This was a terrible time for Eric. He always witnessed his father hitting on a few rat-traps and, afterwards, would be ordered to tend to the mess. During these depressing times, Eric had learned to keep himself busy as the rest of the crew visited the god-forsaken town. Sometimes he would get a head start on his chores, and other times he would write in his journal-his only friend. It was the only place, Eric would say and think what he wanted, without having to explain himself. Usually he wrote about how he hated his life and especialy his father, and how he was going to live a better life one day. A life not ignoring the law, but embracing it. He would have a great place he could call 'home' with a beautiful wife, and two adorable heathy children. It was his only dream in life, and his only reason to live on, but he knew deep down in his heart that he could never forfill it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Set the sail, hurry you scabbers dogs!"

The crew quicky pulled the long thick ropes. The sail moved toward the right and the ship slightly turned.

" Captn'," called Gibbs. " Tortoga is not far away, we should be there in aboutn' hour, sir,"

Jack grinned, showing off his gold plated teeth. Eric watched his father angryly and hen rolled his eyes. eric knew what he would be alone soon, so after breakfast he went into the smelly cabin, which he shared with the rest of the crew, and pulled his journal out from under his ratty matress.he held it to his chest and looked out of the window, staring hopelessly at Tortoga,that wasn't far away now.

The ship came to a sudden stop and several pirates hopped from the ship and tied some ropes to the jetty. As soon as the pirates set the ramp, Jack stroad down triumphantly, holding his precious bottle of rum in his hand. As Eric's eyes felt like he was to cry, he looked away and sat on his bed. He opened his journal to his first entry. It told of how his awful crew mate had stole his formor journal and thrown it overbored. And then how the very next day he had strangly found a brand new one under his pillow. It said nothing on it nor who it was from.

Eric skimmed through the jornal and found a fresh page. He pulled out his ink and quill and began to write. His words were harsh and angry. The more he wrote the worse it made him feel. It wasn't long until he couldn't take it anymore and totally broke down. He threw his belongings on the floor and lay down on his bed, and fell asleep.

He found himself in a dark, smokey room and called out, only to hear his own echo. He turned around and saw a mysterious mirror. He gazed into it and saw his own relfection, but it seemed different. Although it was Eric, it was more devious and gave Eric a chill down his spine. Eric cocked his head at the mirror and the reflection did the same, of course. "What am I so afraid of?" he said aloud and turned away from the mirror, "Its only me." The room echoed with laughter. Eric spun around to see the same reflection grinning at him. The image stopped laughing and looked at the shivering boy. "Eric, Eric, Eric. What strange things you say! Isn't the only thing to fear in this world ourselves? The actions we take, the choices we make, everything we do will eventually lead to our own death. Isn't our conscience the real enemy? After all you made this dream." The reflection shook its head and stared at Eric. "You have to get out. You don't belong here." Eric stood up. "You think I don't know that?! But i'm stuck here! I've been condemed to the life of a pirate." "Find a way..." As soon as the mirror had appeared, it was gone.

Eric's eyes shot open to his cabin surroundings. He rubbed his eyes and looked through the window. Tortoga had quieted down and most of his shipmates were sleeping all around him, their shirts stained with rum. He left his quarters and looked around the deck. As he leaned on the railing of the ship, he thought about his dream. "Even though it was just a dream, it was right. I don't belong in a place like this. Its foolish for me to exist in any of these mens' eyes."

He ran back to his cot and found a small suitcase which was pilaged from some small town a while back. All of his belongings were stuffed into the suitcase and he hid it under a pile of blankets. "Thats everything." he whispered, and headed off to the kitchen.


End file.
